


Flying High

by Blue_Alaska



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Airplanes, Airports, Alternate Universe, Boys Kissing, Fluff and Humor, Louis Has a Crush, M/M, Neck Kissing, They're both 21 yo, University Student Harry, University Student Louis, when you're bored out of your mind in an airport
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4864889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Alaska/pseuds/Blue_Alaska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Et...ok. Il avait oublié comment on respirait. Devant lui se dressait un garçon dans la vingtaine,  les cheveux lui allant jusqu'aux épaules, immense, musclé (d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir au travers du t-shirt moulant que l'inconnu portait) et les yeux verts. Il hésitait entre se mettre à genoux pour remercier le ciel et tomber à genoux pour une activité un peu moins innocente."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying High

**A** ssis sur l'un de ces inconfortables sièges communs à tous les aéroports, écouteurs diffusant à plein volume le dernier titre à la mode, il se surprît à débattre seul dans sa tête sur une problématique des plus cruciales : ces sièges étaient-ils destinés à décourager les voyageurs de dormir et d'ainsi les pousser à aller passer la nuit dans l'un de ces hôtels hors de prix bordant l'aéroport ? L'ennui l'avait poussé dans des réflexions plus que futiles mais ô combien divertissante en cet instant. Il fût coupé dans son débat intérieur par sa mère qui lui avait retiré sans grand ménagement l'écouteur gauche. Il leva alors les yeux vers elle, atténuant à peine le regard plein de reproches. Pourquoi devait-on toujours l'interrompre ? On parlait ici du futur de l'humanité et des voyageurs low-cost. Mais revenons-en au fait. Sa petite sœur perchée sur la hanche, la mère du jeune homme semblait elle aussi en proie à l'ennui.

 

"On va faire un tour avec tes sœurs. Surveille les affaires s' il te plait. Tu veux qu'on te ramène quelque chose ?"

 

 **E** n guise de réponse, il agita sous ses yeux une bouteille de jus; ses pauvres économies avaient servies à cet achat. Il regarda la petite tribu s'éloigner avant de soupirer. Il remit son écouteur mais l'envie de poursuivre son débat intérieur n'était plus là. En plus il avait oublié l'argument principal de sa thèse. Il jeta un regard circulaire à la salle d'embarquement. Il était 21h et leur avion était à 1h du matin. Avec sa mère et ses sœurs, ils avaient fait escale à Lisbonne pour ensuite se rendre à Toronto. Apparemment cette escale rendait le voyage moins cher. La logique des compagnies low-cost et du monde de la gestion de l'espace aérien lui échappait totalement. Tous ces détours pour se rendre au mariage d'une tante qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Mais revenons-en à notre préoccupation majeure. Comment un jeune pouvait il se distraire dans un tel lieu ? Il avait déjà lu quelques comics mais l'envie n'était plus. Il avait oublié son ordinateur. Son portable menaçait de s'éteindre. Bref. Il était foutu, condamné à mourir d'ennui dans ce fichu aéroport (bien laid et fichu comme un labyrinthe se devait-il de faire remarquer). Il s’affala sur son siège et ferma les yeux. La musique se coupa quelques minutes plus tard. Ses dernières chances venaient de partir en fumée. Alors qu'il contemplait l'idée de s'allonger sur le sol (qui semblait plus confortable) pour dormir, on lui adressa la parole. Il ouvrit un œil.

 

"Excusez-moi. Cette place est-elle prise ?"

 

 **E** t...ok. Il avait oublié comment on respirait. Devant lui se dressait un garçon dans la vingtaine, les cheveux lui allant jusqu'aux épaules, immense, musclé (d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir au travers du t-shirt moulant que l'inconnu portait) et les yeux verts. Il hésitait entre se mettre à genoux pour remercier le ciel et tomber à genoux pour une activité un peu moins innocente. Mais il fût tiré de sa réflexion lorsque l'Apollon l'interpella de nouveau.

 

"Si vous ne voulez pas, je peux toujours trouver une autre place vous savez ?

\- Non, non ! La place est libre, installez-vous. Pardon j'étais dans la lune. "

 

 **U** n sourire en coin apparut alors sur les lèvres du brun et...Serait-ce une fossette qu'il voyait là ?

 

"J'ai vu ça. Ce n'est rien."

 

 **I** l le regarda s'installer et s'étrangla avec sa salive lorsque le brun but à sa bouteille. Il devait se calmer et vite. Il sentait ses joues s'enflammées et un aéroport n'était pas le bon lieu pour avoir une érection. L'Apollon intercepta son regard et abaissa sa bouteille, un large sourire sur les lèvres. Il passa sa langue sur ses dernières avant de prendre la parole.

 

"Au fait, je m'appelle Harry. Et vous ?"

 

 _ **H** arry_. Voilà un nom qu'il s'imaginait parfaitement crier pendant que ce dieu vivant le... Il ferma les yeux et soupira. Il était foutu.

 

"Ça ne va pas ? Vous vous sentez mal ?

\- Non, non. Ça va. Pas la peine de s’inquiéter. Je suis Louis. Enchanté.

\- De même, Louis..."

 

 **I** l n'était pas sensé apprécier à ce point la manière dont son nom sonnait aux lèvres d'Harry. Il soupira.

 

"Vous voyagez seul ?

\- Non, avec ma mère et mes sœurs. Et vous ?

\- Seul. Je vais rendre visite à ma sœur à Toronto.

\- C'est là où on se rend nous aussi. Pour le mariage d'une tante."

 

 **L** a discussion s'engagea ainsi et Louis et Harry se trouvèrent rapidement des points communs. Le brun avait 21 ans et étudiait à Manchester, comme Louis. Plus ils discutaient, plus le châtain se trouvait irrémédiablement attiré par Harry. Alors qu'il s’apprêtait à poser une question quelque peu risquée, une petite tête blonde surgît de nulle part pour taper gentiment son genou. Il soupira et prît sa petite sœur dans ses bras. Le regard d'Harry se fît tendre et il sourît à l'enfant.

 

"Coucou toi, comment tu t'appelles ?"

 

 **L** e cœur de Louis fondait devant tant de tendresse. Sa petite sœur l'abandonna rapidement pour les bras d'Harry. Traitresse. Alors qu'il regardait sa sœur et Harry jouer, sa mère se posta devant lui et arrangea une mèche barrant son visage.

 

"Je vois que tu t'es fait un ami. Tu ne nous présente pas ?"

 

 **E** n temps normal, il adorait sa famille, vraiment. Mais là on lui ruinait son coup. Harry releva alors la tête et adressa un sourire poli à Jay.

 

"Bonsoir madame. Je suis Harry, enchanté. C'est une magnifique petite fille que vous avez là. On sait de qui elle tient."

 

 **L** e sourire qui apparut sur les lèvres de Jay montrait bien qu'elle était sensible à ces flatteries. Harry comptait-il séduire toute sa famille ? À ce rythme, ce serai bientôt le cas. Après avoir échangé quelques politesses avec Harry, elle s'excusa, prétextant devoir faire dormir ses filles et vouloir se reposer un peu. Enfin seul avec Harry, Louis reprit la conversation.                                                                               **Q** uand arriva l'heure d'embarquer, les deux jeunes hommes étaient inséparables et Louis devait d'autres remerciements au ciel car ils étaient à côté. Mais une fois installés, la fatigue se fît quelque peu sentir et après une heure et demie de vol le silence régnait dans l'appareil. Cependant, Louis ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Les yeux clos, il tentait en vain de s'endormir lorsqu’une main se posa sur sa cuisse. Il ouvrit alors les yeux et se tourna vers le brun. Ce dernier souriait légèrement. Il chuchota :

 

"Désolé je t'ai réveillé ?"

 

 **L** ouis fît non de la tête puis baissa les yeux sur la main du brun. Elle était chaude et rappelait au châtain qu'il n'avait pas pris de gilet et qu'il faisait assez frais dans l'avion. Il frissonna. Il entendit alors Harry remuer près de lui avant qu'une paire de bras ne l'enserre. Il se retrouva le dos presser contre le torse du jeune homme, entouré par sa délicieuse chaleur et son parfum. Il ferma les yeux et se détendit avant de chuchoter à son tour.

 

"T'arrive pas à dormir toi non plus ?

\- Comment je pourrais dormir alors que j'ai un magnifique garçon entre mes bras ?"

 

 **L** ouis s'empourpra alors et frissonna lorsqu'Harry déposa quelques baisers dans son cou. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment avant que le châtain n'ose enfin se retourner. Il encra son regard dans celui du brun.

 

"Tu es très beau toi aussi..."

 

 **C** ette petite déclaration lui valut un sourire dévoilant les deux fossettes d'Harry et Louis se demandait quand est-ce qu'il cesserait d'être aussi beau ? Sûrement jamais. Il pressa doucement ses lèvres contre celles du jeune homme avant de reculer. Mais le bouclé le poursuivit. Les lèvres d'Harry étaient brûlantes contre les siennes et les couvraient totalement Le bouclé l'embrassait avec délicatesse, prenant son temps pour explorer sa cavité buccale. Le châtain sentit une main saisir doucement sa mâchoire et ainsi orienter le baiser. Harry éternisait le baiser, ne voulant apparemment pas se détacher tout de suite du jeune homme. Mais ils se retrouvèrent à court d'air au bout d'un certain temps et se séparèrent. Leurs regards se croisèrent de nouveau et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent de nouveau mais dans un baiser plus passionné, plus pressé cette fois-ci. Louis se retrouva sur les genoux d'Harry, les mains dans sa chevelure soyeuse. L'une des mains du brun se glissa sous le t-shirt de Louis, venant à l'assaut de sa peau et l'embrasant au passage, tandis que l'autre venait saisir ses fesses. Le châtain mit alors fin au baiser et enfouit son visage dans le cou d'Harry. Il murmura contre sa peau. 

 

"On est dans un avion, on ne peut pas..."

 

 **M** ais il n'empêcha cependant pas le bouclé de découvrir son corps à l'aide de ses mains et glissa même les siennes sous son t-shirt. Sous ses doigts, il sentait les muscles d'Harry et vint alors mordiller son cou. Ce dernier grogna faiblement et glissa sa main dans le jean de Louis pour mieux saisir son postérieur. Peut-être que finalement le faire dans l'avion ne serai pas une si mauvaise idée... Ils passèrent plusieurs minutes à découvrir le corps de l'autre, ne pouvant se résoudre à se détacher l'un de l'autre. Louis trouva finalement la force de mettre fin à leur passe-temps plus qu'agréable. En effet, il posa ses mains sur le torse d'Harry et le poussa doucement avant de retourner sur son siège. Les joues encore un peu rouges, il sentait le regard perçant du brun sur lui. Il lui jeta un regard en coin mais ne dit rien. Alors qu'Harry ouvrait la bouche pour parler, un voyageur passa près d'eux pour aller aux toilettes. Les jeunes gens restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce que l'homme retourne à sa place. Harry soupira.

 

"Lou...

\- Bonne nuit Harry.

\- Lou s'il te plait.

\- J’n’ai pas envie d’en parler."

 

 **L** e brun leva les yeux au ciel avant d'observer le jeune homme s’adosser au hublot pour dormir. Il laissa passer quelques minutes avant de se pencher au-dessus de Louis. Il rît faiblement en voyant ses pommettes se colorer puis embrassa sa joue. Il murmura contre son oreille.

 

"Lou, ne m'ignore pas s'il te plait..."

 

Il glissa ses mains sous le t-shirt du châtain, appréciant plus que jamais le touché soyeux de sa peau, puis enfouît son visage dans son cou pour y déposer de tendres baisers.

 

"Harry..."

 

 **S** ous ses mains, il sentait Louis frissonner et s'arquer contre lui. Son souffle quelque peu haletant, ses faibles gémissements, la manière dont il s'accrochait à sa chemise et nouait ses jambes autour de sa taille le rendaient tout simplement adorable et irrésistible aux yeux du brun. Alors que ce dernier s'apprêtait à défaire le jean de Louis il entendit des pas et se redressa vivement. Se tenant droit sur son siège, il attendait que la personne s’éloigne. Il jeta alors un regard au châtain. Ils se sourirent avant de rire faiblement.

 

"OK. Peut-être que le faire dans un avion n'est pas une si bonne idée au final..."

**Author's Note:**

> Sinon retrouvez moi sur Twitter (@DivaStylinson), FF.net (Blue-Alaska), Wattpad (@Blue-Alaska) et Tumblr (DivaStylinson) ! 
> 
> Bisous !


End file.
